headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Quincey Morris
| aliases = Quincey P. Morris | continuity = Dracula | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Texas; London, England | known relatives = | born = | died = 1897 | 1st appearance = Dracula (novel) | actor = Jack Taylor Richard Barnes Billy Campbell Keir Knight Alessio Boni }} Quincey Morris is a fictional character who features prominently in the Dracula mythos. He is one of the central characters from the original 1897 novel Dracula by Irish horror author Bram Stoker. Although he is one of the key figures from the story, Quincey Morris is strangely unrepresented in many film adaptations of Stoker's work. He does not appear in the 1931 Dracula film by Universal Pictures. The character's first on-screen appearance is actually in the 1970 film Count Dracula, where he is played by actor Jack Taylor. The character also appeared in the filmed stage production, "Count Dracula", which was aired as an episode of . This version of Quincy was merged with the character of Arthur Holmwood and was renamed Quincey P. Holmwood. The most popularly known version of the character is the one seen in 1992's Bram Stoker's Dracula, where he was played by Billy Campbell. The character also appeared in the 2002 film Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary, where he was played by Keir Knight. That same year, Roger Young directed an Italian version of Bram Stoker's novel, set in the modern world entitled Dracula's Curse. In the film, Quincy Morris was played by actor Alessio Boni. Quincey Morris is presented as an American from the state of Texas who comes to England as a potential suitor for Lucy Westenra. His rivals for Lucy's hand include Sir Arthur Holmwood and Doctor John Seward. The character is notable for the fact that he is the one member in the group who actually strikes the killing blow against Dracula at the end of the story. However, the character suffers a fatal injury and dies from his wounds. Two of the other main characters, Jonathan Harker and Mina Murray name their son, Quincey Harker after him. Although only a passing reference is made to Quincey Harker at the end of the novel, an older version of the character became a supporting cast member in the Marvel Comics Tomb of Dracula comic book series. Bram Stoker's Dracula Quincey Morris was a wealthy American from Texas who traveled to London, England in the late 19th century. He became one of three viable suitors to socialite Lucy Westenra, but ultimately lost out to the affections of Lord Arthur Holmwood. When Lucy fell victim to the seduction of the vampire lord Dracula, Quincey stayed by her side, along with Holmwood, Doctor Jack Seward and Professor Abraham Van Helsing. When Lucy was turned into a vampire herself, Quincey was among those who trapped her in her crypt and helped to drive a stake into her heart. Dracula next his sights on Lucy's best friend, Mina Murray - wife of Jonathan Harker. After completely bringing Mina under his control, he took her with him back to his home in Transylvania. Quincey and the others trailed him for a final showdown. In the snow-swept courtyard of the castle, the heroes engaged the vampire. Quincey was the first to deliver a crippling blow by slashing at Dracula's throat with his Bowie knife. Dracula used his preternatural strength to show Quincey against an outcropping of rock with enough force to kill him. Dracula (1992) Notes & Trivia * Quincey's name is often mis-spelled or re-spelled as Quincy Morris in various media. See also * Dracula * Dracula films * Dracula characters * Dracula appearances * Dracula miscellaneous External Links * * Quincey Morris at Wikipedia References ---- Category:1897 character deaths Category:Hunters